


A Few Names That Kurt Would Name His Future Child

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee Live! In Concert!, June 11 2011 3 pm show, Klaine skit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your going to say we should look for a child from the Philippines aren't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Names That Kurt Would Name His Future Child

**Author's Note:**

> It was an amazing experience getting to go to the Glee Live! In Concert! I do wish they would do another one, but still with Puck, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and all of them.
> 
> Klaine did a skit every show, the show I went to was ‘Toronto is the name of our future adopted child‘ but they changed it up all the time and for different cities and even one for the UK. 
> 
> This happened on the 15 minute subway ride home. I couldn't stop smiling as I was thinking about it.

“Nick said he might throw a party tonight he asked if we want to go” Kurt nodded as he waited for Blaine to go on but he wasn’t really listening, he was busy writing down possible names for their future child or if one wasn’t too much of a hassle then it would become children.

“Ok what do you think of Toronto?” Kurt asked before Blaine had a chance to say what he was going to “ah it’s good, I’ve never been there but I think Thad has for a spelling bee when he was younger” Kurt nodded not really listening to him even though he wanted his opinion.

“Ok what about Cam rose, Victoria isn’t bad or oh look how about Winnipeg?” Blaine smiled “that’s in Canada” Kurt nodded “yep I’m looking through a Wiki page for names for our future adopted child” Kurt said looking away from the screen on his laptop to the page where he was currently writing what he found good enough to name their child.

“I’ve already listed names that I like from America now I’m looking through Canada as they have some good names that I wouldn’t cringe if we named our child even if they are names of cities” Kurt said as he wrote Anderson-Hummel and Hummel-Anderson on the top of the page and underlined both.

“Our child eh?” Blaine asks with a fond smile on his face, he can see it now a toddler standing between them dressed in the latest Marc Jacobs outfit with shoes to match and wild curly hair on top it’s head.

“Toronto Hummel-Anderson or Toronto Anderson-Hummel?” Blaine asked as he got up off Kurt’s bed where he had been laying texting back and fourth with Nick, the phone dropped from his hands as he moved to where Kurt sat.

“Well I would like to keep my own name but I would want yours as well for me and our child…so I think it would be Hummel-Anderson” Kurt said dropping his pen and resting his chin on his upturned palm and looked at his writing on the page.

He stood behind Kurt and leaned down until he was close enough that Kurt could feel his chest on his shoulder and feel his breath on the side of his neck.

“You got this all planned out then don’t you” Blaine said as he looked over the page and could see Hummel-Anderson now circled as well.

“Yep right down to the sleeper the baby will wear, if the child is a few months old because I haven’t even asked if you want a boy or a girl or the age” Kurt said with a grin “of course the baby will look like you when it’s older, what with the hair and the eyebrows” Kurt said turning his head and catching the side of Blaine’s mouth with his own.

“I’m sure we can find a child that might have the best chance of looking like you” Kurt said when he pulled away “your going to say we should look for a child from the Philippines aren’t you?” Blaine asked as he stood up right and stepped back from the desk as Kurt nodded with a smile.

“Unless like the internet stories featuring MPREG, that means males that can get pregnant that have a ton of stories just like in that movie Junior. Unless that was real and one of us got the other pregnant then that’s our best bet I think” Kurt said as he pushed the chair away from the desk and turned to look at him.

“How long have you been planning about our children may I ask?” Blaine could see a small blush rise on his face “your cute when you blush” he said pulling Kurt to him.

“How long you ask, well…” he was cut off by Blaine’s cell buzzing letting them know a new text arrived “you had better get that” Kurt said hoping his blush would go away and Blaine forgets the question he just asked him.

Blaine smiled as he moved to where the cell was and read the text and who would be coming, it wasn’t just the Warblers and a few other guys from Dalton it was other people that Nick knew from other things outside of school. 

“Nick still wants to know if we want to go to his house tonight for a party, he says since its summer and his parents are gone we have the whole house. It will be one of his rock-the-house-so-much-the-cops-well-be-called events again, so if you want to skip it tonight that’s cool with me” Blaine said as he looked at Kurt and waited for a reply.

Kurt nodded and thought for a few minutes, a party might be fun but not if the cops show up his dad would kill him for sure, and Carole might even enforce the ‘keep the door open Kurt’ rule.

“Tell him sorry but no maybe next time when I know for sure the cops won’t show up because I happen to like being alive and being able to shut my room door with my hot boyfriend and not worry about my dad or Carole walking by every 5 minutes” Kurt said as Blaine nodded and quickly replied to the text as fast as his fingers would let him.

“Ok he told us to have fun, he winked told us to remember the condoms and if we run out of lube we can use Vaseline if we have too” both of them blushed and laughed “I hope his girlfriend doesn’t put up with that I think that would burn” Kurt said laughing as Blaine tossed the cell back onto the bed.

“I don't know why we’re even friends with him, that boy is all about sex, sex and food” Blaine said as he smiled “oh and don’t think I forgot about my question, how long?” Kurt tried not to pout but he wasn’t doing a very good job.

He sighed and dramatically let out a huff “fine it you must know” he said “since about the moment I saw you on the stairs, you took my hand and you guys sang Teenage Dream” Kurt said.

“Yes I know very original and not stalker-ish at all” Kurt said as Blaine just smiled and nodded as he pretended to think. 

“Yep that’s my love at first sight little stalker, aw I think I’ll call you that from now on it’s got a nice ring to it” he said with a laugh as Kurt playfully hit him on the arm before he kissed Kurt, pulling him chest to chest and stretching his neck as much as he could.

Kurt pulled back and moved so they both sat on his bed as close to each other as they could before they started to kiss again he felt Blaine’s lips part and he ran his tongue along his lips before they were both tangled in a war of heated passion.

They both pulled away from each other when the need for air got to be too much and they smiled at each other like the goofy love struck teenagers they were. 

“I’ll book the flight to the Philippines for tomorrow and I’ll change MY name if you keep kissing me like that” Blaine said as Kurt smiled “what can I say I have a hot boyfriend who would let me name our child Toronto, who could be better?” Kurt said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Glee Live! Klaine ‘Toronto is the name of our future adopted child‘ skit from the June 11 2011 3pm show
> 
> Once again I suck at titles. Ok I was thinking about this all the way home on the subway yesterday after Glee Live! 
> 
> I read awarblerslament fanfic ‘From London To Toronto’ story and it was just wicked and in one of the comments for her story someone mentioned Winnipeg so I had to add that when I wrote this.
> 
> This is already on my fanfiction.net account but I'm moving the stories I like over to here.


End file.
